Rest and Relaxation
by grackle
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, let alone my first A-team fanfic, so tell me where I mess up, and feel free to critisize. And no, "You suck!" doesn't count as critizism. That's just being a jerk. Tell me why I suck. This is a Face fic. More specifically


Rest and Relaxation  
  
It had been a tough mission. It should have been a walk in the park. All they had to do was recover a disk that had fallen into the wrong hands, the "wrong hands" being a corrupt computer clerk. Make that a corrupt computer clerk with an enticingly beautiful daughter. While the majority of the team was working on recovering the disk, Face had been charming the daughter, Shelly. As it turned out, Shelly was as crooked as her father. She had let Face think he was getting somewhere, and had invited him to go with her somewhere "quiet". How could Face refuse? The meeting resulted in the Lieutenant being knocked unconscious and taken hostage by Shelly and her father. The team then had to trade the newly recovered disk for their team member. After that encounter, they had managed to steal it back a second time, but that attempt led to a broken disk, an angry client, and a bedraggled team that had barely managed to escape before the use of ziplock baggies would have been required to send them home again. On the van ride back, Face still sported a magnificent lump where Shelly had hit him with a lamp.   
*Well* thought Hannibal, *Face did deserve the lump, just as he deserves the lecture he's about to get.*   
"Peck, how could you let yourself be led like that!?! We were on a mission for Christ's sake, and there you were prancing around with some blonde! You really need to start showing some responsibility!" Hannibal practically shouted.   
Face winced at the use of his last name, but remained quiet, gazing out the window. He was a trained soldier! How in the world had he let some clerk's daughter get the better of him like that?  
"I mean, you're either going to get yourself or someone else killed one of these days!"  
It was true. He was a danger to his team. How could he ever make it up to them? Hannibal's words hurt, but he knew that he deserved them. Just like he deserved the cold shoulder from BA and the disappointed looks Murdock kept shooting him. He didn't know which hurt more. How could he have been so stupid?  
The rest of the ride was passed in silence. BA driving with a deep scowl marring his features, Murdock in whatever world he went to, Hannibal angrily puffing on his cigar, and Face nervously fiddling with his tie keeping his gaze aimed out the window.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Face rolled around uneasily in bed, vainly attempting to fall asleep. He had wanted to forget the day's events in the warm embrace of...well, anything that looked remotely female would have done for tonight. Every bar he went to was filled with women. Women who reminded him of Shelly. Women who reminded him of how he had failed his team. He went home alone that night, despite the wasted efforts of a busty brunette who tried to convince him to do otherwise. So here he was at...Face squinted at the clock, four something in the morning, alone.  
  
  
Face groaned as the annoying ring of his phone dragged him from his slumber.   
"Hello?" he groggily croaked.  
"Face? I didn't wake you did I?"  
Face groaned and glanced at the clock. Seven O'clock. An hour of sleep. Peachy.  
"Ummmm, no. I was just getting up," Face lied.  
"Great! Hey, pick up Murdock from the VA, tell them, I don't know. Tell them whatever you usually do, and that he'll be gone for a week. Then meet me at my place."  
"A week! Hannibal, what's this about?"  
Hannibal's grin could be detected through the phone. "I'll tell you when you get here."  
Hannibal frowned as he hung up. He had meant to call Face last night and apologize for being so harsh. The older man was just worried for Peck's safety. He had decided against it as Face would probably be exhausted after being held hostage by the clerk and his daughter. Besides, how else was he supposed to learn not to chase every women within a 50 mile radius? An hour later BA showed up, followed closely by Face and Murdock. Hannibal's frown returned. The kid looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. Face's eyes were accompanied by dark circles, and he looked pale and edgy. *OK. Maybe I should have talked to him*   
Hannibal clapped his hands together. "Great news guys! It's time for us to take...a vacation!"   
It was a perfect plan. A marvelous plan. The first plan of his that wouldn't present any "kinks". It would help his team to relax, and would serve to mend strained relationships as well as frazzled nerves.   
"C'mon man! Don't we have work ta do or somethin? I promised that I'd teach some of the kids basketball this week," a very upset BA grumbled. Then he quickly added, "and there aren't any planes involved are there? 'Cos if this vacation of yours includes planes I ain't goin'!"  
"This sounds great Hannibal!" Murdock exclaimed excitedly then stuck his tongue out at BA, side swerving to avoid the big man's fist.   
Hannibal looked at Face for his reaction and usual whiny remark, but was met with silence.   
"No BA, no planes. We're taking your van. We're going camping!"  
This remark produced groans from both BA and Murdock, and even elicited a small grunt of disapproval from Face.  
"Ah, cheer up guys. It'll be a nice, relaxing vacation, with no guns and no excitement. Just us and nature." Hannibal continued, "I mean, Murdock, there will be all sorts of wildlife to talk to."  
Murdock brightened up immediately.  
"Hannibal, you shouldn't encourage that crazy foo," BA sternly reprimanded.  
"And BA," Hannibal said enticingly, "just think! A week to fix those problems the van's been giving you."  
It was BA's turn to brighten, and he even cracked a brief grin. He had been meaning to work on the van. There just hadn't been time.  
"And Face, who knows, maybe there will be a lovely park ranger on duty," Hannibal continued with a wink.  
Face dropped his head. *Uh oh* thought Hannibal. * Stupid thing to say. Great going Smith.*   
*Geesh* Face said to himself. *That's really all they think I do. Chase women. Is that all I do?*   
Hannibal quickly covered. "Um, so pack your stuff guys, and meet back here in three hours."  
  
The van ride would take a total of ten hours. BA adamantly stood by his initial comment that he would drive the whole time. He didn't "want no crazy foo" near his prized vehicle. Murdock had temporarily forgotten about yesterday, and was having a rather one sided conversation with Face about the art of squirrel chatter. BA was still angry with him, mostly because Face hadn't apologized yet, and was avoiding talking with him for the time being. As for Face, he was acting a bit more normal. He was smiling and even laughing, but Hannibal wondered how much of that was just an act.   
"Face, did you remember to bring the marshmallows?" questioned Hannibal attempting to start a conversation. Peck nodded. Hannibal knew perfectly well that he had brought them. The colonel had checked with him before they left. *I guess he doesn't think that I'm responsible enough even to handle a bag of marshmallows* The younger man bitterly thought. Face continued to think gloomy thoughts, but remembered to smile and nod every so often at Murdock's banter. *Hannibal's like a father to me. I can't let a broken disk and a miffed mission come between us. I'll fix this anyway I can*  
"You crazy man! If you don't quit that chatter right now I'll give you something to talk about!"   
"BA! I am having a distinguished discussion about the religious beliefs of deer with Templeton here. Please show some respect!" Murdock answered BA in an affronted, posh accent, the banter effectively interrupting Face's thoughts.   
  
"We're here guys!" Hannibal exclaimed.   
By the time they got the tent set up and the fire started, the sun had been absent from the sky for quite some time. They ate a meager meal of pork and beans before retiring to the tent. Watch shifts were assigned, the team automatically performing the duty without thinking that it probably wasn't necessary in the middle of a forest. BA had first watch, followed by Murdock, and then Hannibal. Smith had chosen third watch so that he could take Peck's shift as well. He would just tell Face that he had lost track of the time. In truth, he was worried about his second in command, and since Face looked like he hadn't slept at all last night, he hoped a full night's rest would restore his lieutenant to his usual perky and witty self. Hannibal glanced at his watch. Face's shift had started ten minutes ago, and he was still peacefully dozing in his tent.   
  
"What do you mean There are people here?"  
"Four guys have a camp set up about a mile from here."  
"Meddling fools. Well? What are you still doing here? Take three men and dispose of them."  
"But..."  
"But what? Don't tell me that your conscience can't handle four more deaths."  
The man grinned. "Of course it can. But, we don't know what we're dealing with here. I mean, if they have relatives who start to miss them and call out a search party then..."  
"Then we'll provide them with four dead bodies. Unfortunate casualties of a car crash far enough away from here."   
"Of course. I'll deal with them immediately."  
"See that you do. Oh, and Carl."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't mess this up."  
  
  
Face woke with a start. He had been dreaming about...something. But what? Some sort of warning? He glanced at his watch. *Let's see, my shift begins...Eighteen minutes ago!!!!* Careful not to step on Murdock, Face hurtled out of the tent. *Please be OK Hannibal!* Face pleaded as he desperately searched for his friend. Hannibal was no where in sight. "Oh jeez. Hannibal?" Face called softly. No answer. Face was just turning to wake BA and Murdock when he heard a rustle and froze. The bushes in front of him parted and revealed a man. No, no. Not just a man, it was Hannibal. It was Hannibal coming back from a perimeter check. Face visibly relaxed. Hannibal looked at him with surprise. "What are you doing up?"   
"Well", Face began, "I had this dream and...and why didn't you wake me up twenty minutes ago!"  
"Thought I'd let you sleep, you looked drained," Hannibal replied forgetting to use his "Oh, I didn't realize it was so late" excuse.  
"I'm not even responsible enough to be trusted with night watch I see," Face muttered to himself, though Hannibal caught most of the sentence.  
"What was that Lieutenant?"  
"Ah...I'm not able to sleep through the night I see?" Face supplied hopefully.  
"Ahuh," Hannibal grunted. "Look Face, about yesterday..."  
"I was stupid, and irresponsible, and I'm sorry."  
Hannibal raised a brow. It was a rare occasion to hear Face apologize. Under better circumstances he probably would have brought out the champagne. Okay, maybe not the champagne. Possibly a soda. "Face," Hannibal said in a placating tone, "you aren't irresponsible, I trust you with my life. The team is grateful for the skills you offer us. BA and Murdock will soon forget about the incident, you just made a mistake."  
Face had needed to hear Hannibal say those words, but he still felt like he owed them something.   
Suddenly, gunfire interrupted the conversation. Hannibal cried out in pain as a bullet caught him in the chest. Face dove and knocked him to the ground, then scrambled for the tent. Where were the weapons? Why hadn't they brought any weapons? Oh. That's right. They were on vacation. Face smiled bitterly. *Oh yeah Hannibal. Just like you said. It's been such a 'nice, relaxing vacation, with no guns and no excitement. Just us and'....a couple of HOMICIDAL MANIACS TRYING TO KILL US!* Face crawled through the tent flap and saw BA nursing an arm wound. Murdock was curled up on the floor apparently caught in the grasp of some horrible flashback. He was muttering about the Vietcong, and repeating, "no, not again. Please don't take us again," as he rocked his thin frame back and forth.   
"BA, Hannibal's down, and Murdock's out of his senses. There appears to be four shooters. I need you to help me take them out."  
Grimacing, BA rose and followed Face. The first shooter was entering the tent, and met with BA's fist. Face quickly grabbed the unconscious man's gun and charged out of the tent. Catching the men unaware, he managed to shoot two of them before they had a chance to react. The final gunman brought his rifle butt down on Face's skull with a resounding thud. Face felt pain explode in his head before it melted into darkness. The gunman brought his rifle up to finish Face off, but was interrupted when BA took a shot at him and hit him full in the chest. Blood blossomed in the air before the gunman fell heavily to the ground.  
The surrounding carnage made BA weave on his feet before he snapped back to reality and sprung to action. First he bound the one surviving gunman in the tent, then he went to check Hannibal's injuries. The bullet had missed anything major, but he would definitely need to get to a hospital. He had probably lost alot of blood. BA bound his Colonel's wound as well as his own before checking on Murdock.   
"Murdock! Ya gotta snap outta it!" BA growled sympathetically at the frightened man.  
The use of his name seemed to reach Murdock through the depths of his nightmarish struggle, and his clouded eyes cleared. "Ugly Mud Sucka?"  
"Yeah man. Keep an eye on this guy for me okay?" BA asked indicating the gunman.  
As he approached Face's still form he was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes already open. Make that a pair of pain filled, blurry eyes. After the painful combination of both the lamp and the rifle, BA figured that Face probably had a concussion.   
"Hey Faceman. How many fingers am I holding up?"  
Face tried to focus on the blurs in front of him. Man, the question would have been so much easier if BA hadn't sprouted an extra pair of arms. "Ummmm....three?"   
"You're guessing. And wrong too."  
"Well, put down your other hands and maybe I'll get it right!" a still slightly out of it Face spat back.  
BA looked at his one hand and the two fingers he was holding up. Oh yeah, Face was definitely concussed.   
"Murdock. Stay with Face while I question our visitor," BA ordered as he walked towards the tent.  
  
Face tried to focus on Murdock's concerned face, but he didn't know which one to look at. He tried shaking his head. *Ok. Ummm, OW!* Well, that didn't work. Why was he lying on the ground anyway? Gunfire. There had been gunfire and Hannibal..."Hannibal!" Face exclaimed as he shot upright. It took a couple of seconds for the firework display to quit and the trees to stop spinning before he could form his next sentence. "Murdock, Hannibal's been shot."  
"We know Faceman. Providing we get him to a hospital soon, he'll be fine. The bullet missed anything major, we just need to keep it from getting infected."  
Face nodded...then decided that he should avoid doing that in the near future.  
"How ya doing Face?" the pilot worriedly inquired.   
The lieutenant did a quick assessment. Well, he definitely had a concussion, that much was clear. He frowned as a sharp pain in his side made him catch his breath. Okaaaaay. He didn't remember getting that. "Ummm, I'm fine Murdock. Just a bit of a headache." Face said with a convincing grin. "Why don't you go and see if BA needs any help."  
"If your sure your OK..."  
"I'm fine." Face's grin turned into a grimace as the pilot ambled over to the tent. Once Murdock was out of sight, Face tentatively peeled a corner of his T-shirt up. Hello! He didn't remember getting shot, but there was an angry looking entry wound. Well, there were actually four angry looking wounds, but he was getting used to his temporarily quadrupled vision. A painful bruise across his chest also made itself known. Where had that come from? Oh, right. When he knocked Hannibal down he had continued to roll ending up with a boulder in his chest. He hadn't even noticed during the adrenaline rush. He gingerly pushed on one of his ribs, and was met with a grating sound and a flare of agony. Hmmmm. At least one broken rib and two bruised ones, not to mention the puffy looking bullet wound that was currently leaking blood. He had better tell someone about that. Just as soon as he checked up on Hannibal.  
  
"Well," BA stated, "we found out who these goons are."  
"Care to inform me?" Face questioned.  
"Apparently they work for a Mr. Richard Matthews, and they have a large drug storage area about a mile from here. They distribute the drugs to the nearest cities, and groups also pay them to store their drugs there. They were worried that we would stumble upon their little operation, and decided that it would be best to eliminate us." Murdock informed him.  
"Well, then Mr. Mathews will be expecting them to report back..." Face began.  
"And we'll be delivering the unsavory news," Murdock replied with a grin.  
"Right, Murdock, you go pack yourself up. And Face, c'mere a second. I need to talk ta ya." BA said. Face approached the big man.  
"How'd the four of them get past you during your watch?" BA bluntly asked.  
Face began explaining, "well, you see, I was asleep and..."  
"What! You were ASLEEP!?!" BA interrupted.  
"No! I mean yes, but it wasn't like that. You see..."  
"I don't even want to hear it Face. Hannibal is over there wounded because of your irresponsibility, and they got me in the arm," BA said disgustedly as he turned to go.  
"But..." Face's protests were met with BA's retreating back.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Murdock and BA were packed and ready to go. The plan was for them to use their newly acquired guns to convince the drug dealing boss to start looking for a new occupation. They were, of course, also taking the van which was parked a half mile from camp. It still had some grenades left in it from their last mission. An armed Face was to take the now fully conscience colonel to the nearest ranger's station, about five miles out, and get him medical attention, as well as police backup. BA figured that Face's concussion would slow him down, but that he would still be able to half carry Hannibal to the station. Of course, he didn't know about Face's other injuries, and Face damn well wasn't going to tell him.   
  
"Ready to go Hannibal?"  
"Yeah kid," Hannibal said putting his arm around Face's shoulders for support. "Hey Face, you feeling alright? You look really pale."  
"Fine. Just this concussion, but it's not much." Face lied. He had used the strips of bed sheet left over from BA to bind his ribs and stop the bleeding from the gunshot wound. He needed to get to that ranger's station as much as Hannibal. Actually, more so. The bullet felt like it had hit something major, but he only had five miles to go. He could make it. Right? Besides, he had to prove to the team that he was useful. He had to get Hannibal to the station or die trying. Funny, that didn't sound like such a bad idea. No, bad line of thought. He had to stay focused. He hadn't been able to tell BA about his injuries, as the big man looked like he would punch him if he so much as opened his mouth. Unfortunately, BA was around Murdock, so he couldn't tell him either. Telling Hannibal wouldn't help the situation at all. It would only have him worried, and he needed Face's support to walk, so Face was going to support him. They had already gone two miles, and Face's side felt like it was on fire, not to mention his damaged chest was beginning to make him wheeze. The dizziness from the pain and his concussion threatened to plunge him into blissful unawareness.  
"Hannibal," Face gasped, "I-I have to take a breather quickly."  
"Sure Face, I could use one myself. That concussion's really bothering you, huh?"  
"No. You just need to go on a diet," Face said with what he hoped was a convincing grin.  
Hannibal must have bought it, as he let out a chuckle and sat himself down by a tree, slipping into a light sleep. All this walking was really taking its toll on Hannibal. He felt so drained, and his wound was bothering him. Face watched Hannibal drift off. That looked like a good idea. No, no! Bad idea. He probably wouldn't be able to get himself up again. He had to get his breathing under control. Each breath was laborious. And man! Why was it so hot? It was still pretty early in the morning, and Hannibal didn't seem affected by the heat. Yet he could feel waves of heat crawling along his skin, and he was so thirsty.   
  
Face let Hannibal rest for an hour before they resumed their journey. They only had about two miles left to go. Hannibal glanced over at his second in command. Face was pale and sweating profusely. He could feel the young man trembling under his arm. Even more concerning were the ragged breathes that Face was rigidly sucking in. Face had told him that he only had a concussion, and BA had confirmed that. He wouldn't try to conceal any wounds would he? Hannibal shut his eyes as a wave of dizziness overtook him. He wondered how much blood he had lost. He was getting too old for this, no wonder his hair was so gray. He attempted to inquire after Face's health again, but was told that Face was "fine". Maybe he was worrying too much. It was probably just the strain of supporting Hannibal's weight on top of the concussion that was taking its toll on the younger man.  
  
"K Murdock. The boss' room is that one," BA said indicating the far window. "You gotta take out those three guards there, slide into his room, and tie him up. Got it?"  
"Sure thing big guy. Murdock, Communicator with Animals (tm) can easily perform that task," Murdock replied with a grin.  
BA just scowled at him. He didn't have time for the pilot's crazy talk. "Good, now go."  
  
*Where are Carl and those three morons? They should have been back by now. It doesn't take that long to dispose of a couple of campers.* Mr. Mathews was getting angry. He didn't like being kept waiting, and he'd make sure that Carl and the others learned that. He was about to pick up his phone and order two of his guards to see what the holdup was when he felt something jab into his back. A gun barrel to be exact.   
"You know, you shouldn't leave your window open like that. You never know who might drop by," Murdock cheerfully said.  
"Who are you, and how'd you get here?" Richard Mathews asked.   
"I am a friend of the people you tried to kill, and I'm not too pleased with you at the moment, so would you kindly put your hands up before I put my new gun to use?"   
Richard did so grudgingly, and Murdock tied and gagged him. "Now you get to spend some quality time with me before the police get here. I hear you're in a lot of trouble Mr. Mathews." Richard just chuckled to himself. While he couldn't expect the illegal aliens he had hired to pack and ship the drugs to come to his aid, he had thirty four, well now thirty, armed and trained men at his disposal. They would come and check on him before long.   
"Oh, and if your expecting any friends to be joining us, that's already being taken care of."  
*Damn.*   
  
BA chuckled to himself. Mr. Mathews had his men grouped together. Fifteen in the drug storage area, ten in rooms along the hallway, and five out front, who had already been taken care of. He couldn't have made it any easier for BA if he had tried. BA had already figured that the workers wouldn't give him any trouble, so he focused on the men with guns. Walking into the area in a newly acquired uniform, BA shouted, "Men! Mr. Mathews wishes to speak with us immediately! He's holding a meeting in room number 15."   
BA had already checked out room number 15. It was large enough to fit all of them, cement, windowless, and ventless. Room 15 was also a storage room turned conference room, so it had a steel door that could be locked from the outside. BA waited for the last of the armed men to walk in then announced that Mr. Mathews would be a while, before walking out and shutting the door, sliding the lock into place. He grinned. Too easy. Next, he pulled the fire alarm. Workers and guards fled from the building. BA had learned from the surviving gunman that there was an underground unit, not far from the building, that was the meeting place in case of a fire, police raid, or other emergency. It also had a metal door, but unlike the storage room, it couldn't be locked from the outside. BA had already accounted for that. He backed up his van until it was touching the door, then blocked the wheels with bricks. There was no way that the occupants were getting that door opened. Too bad he hadn't been able to use the grenades. Ah well, there'd always be next time.  
  
Only one mile left. One mile. One mile. One mile. One mile. One mile. One mile. One ... Face was chanting the mantra over and over again in his head. Hannibal's weight was causing waves of agony to roll down his side. And when had it gotten so cold? He remembered being hot not too long ago, but now that the sun was shining brightly in the sky, he was shivering with chills, but still had sweat rolling off him. Odd. He sneaked a glance at his wound while Hannibal was busy looking elsewhere. He could see angry streaks of red shooting off from under the loose bandage, and it had started weeping pus. *Well that's encouraging.* Maybe he shouldn't have used the strips he found lying in the dirt to bind his wound. It was hard enough with the pain, having to deal with an infection as well was not an easy thing. It was really starting to eat away at his determination, and he knew that he couldn't make it much further. The edges of his vision were getting darker and blurry. Not a good thing. Each staggering step was bringing him closer to collapsing. And the ranger's station. He had to focus on that. As Hannibal shifted his weight, he jarred Face's abused ribs, and Face couldn't help but let out a small groan. "Alright Face, that's enough!" Hannibal said angrily. "Where are you hurt?"   
"Hannibal, don't be stupid."  
"C'mon Face," Hannibal said in a soft, but firm voice.  
"Fine. I...I apparently have a matching bullet wound. Couldn't let you be the only one to have all the fun," Face said trying to lighten the words.   
"And you didn't tell anyone? " Face's blank look answered for him. *Typical. The kid whines about a papercut, but won't tell anyone when he has a major injury.* "Alright, let me take a look. How bad is it?"   
"It's not bad Hannibal, and we're almost there," Face pleaded.   
"Do you really think I'm buying that?"  
"Look, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get medical help. Let's not worry about this now."  
Hannibal frowned. Face was right, they did need to get there. Soon. "Fine, but I'm not going to be using you for a walking stick."  
As much as he wanted to, Face couldn't argue. He wasn't able to continue supporting the older man. They walked on in silence with Hannibal shooting worried glances at his companion.  
  
"BA!" A dripping wet Murdock yelled. BA looked at the approaching soaked man with surprise before bursting out laughing. "Whoo ha ha! I...you...HAHAHA!"  
"Murdock, Communicator with Animals(tm) is so glad that you find this amusing, but next time you pull the alarm...TURN OFF THE SPRINKLER SYSTEM!"   
Murdock's angry splutters were drowned out by BA's booming laugh.  
  
The two bedraggled figures reached the top of the hill. The constant walking had pulled at Face's wound, and it was bleeding again. "Look Face! There's the cabin!" an excited Hannibal hoarsely said over Face's harsh breathing. Face lifted his head. Indeed, the cabin could be seen peeking through the trees. He had made it. He hadn't failed. Hannibal would get the help he needed, and the police would get an anonymous tip as to the whereabouts of the drug dealers. Face smiled to himself. Then, he promptly passed out.  
  
"C'mon foo! The police are here. Time for us to split!" BA shouted to Murdock as the sound of a chopper reached his ears. The both ran for the van, reblocked the door with a fallen tree, and started for the ranger's station. Upon arrival, they hurriedly ran towards the cabin. The park ranger gave them directions to the hospital where their friends were at. "One of them only had a minor injury, and is in the recovery room. I'm afraid that your other friend was unconscious when he got here, and is in surgery." The ranger informed them.   
BA thanked him, and he and the pilot sped off. "Man! Hannibal's in surgery! I'm gonna kill Face when I see him."  
"But BA, Face didn't shoot him."  
"No, but he was the one who fell asleep during his watch!"  
Murdock looked at BA with surprise. That didn't sound like Face.  
  
BA and Murdock ran into the hospital. "We're looking for a Hannibal Smith," BA gasped to the nurse. She smiled. "Of course! The ranger said you two were coming. Right this way." She led them down the corridor to the recovery room. "He's right in there," she announced. "Hey Hannibal. How're ya feeling?" Murdock asked.   
"I'm doing fine. But guys, Face is still in surgery."  
Murdock and BA shared a confused look. Murdock was the first to speak. "But he only had a concussion! We though that you were the one..."  
"Ummm. No guys. He also has a bullet wound, and a couple of broken and bruised ribs. Apparently the wound got infected, and the bullet tore into his kidney. All that walking, especially with my added weight, tore open the wound further. They're in there trying to stitch him back together, and to try and keep his fever down. I keep on asking if he's going to be all right, but I haven't gotten any answers."  
Hannibal's words cut sharply at BA, and he felt his blood freeze in his veins.  
"But he just had a concussion..." BA repeated stupidly.  
"Well, apparently Face is very good at hiding his pain from us," Hannibal replied. *And that's damn well scary. I didn't even notice until we were almost there.*  
"That crazy foo," BA said in a soft, guilty voice.  
"It's not your fault BA. None of us knew," Murdock said trying to comfort him.  
"But the last thing I did was yell at him for falling asleep during his watch."  
"What?" Hannibal asked. "BA, Face didn't fall asleep. I let him sleep late, because he looked tired. He got up anyway though, and was expressing his anger with me for not waking him when those gunmen showed up."   
BA hung his head. "Looks like I owe my little brotha' a big apology."  
"I think we all do," Hannibal said gravely.  
A doctor chose that particular moment to walk in. "Mr. Smith? Gentlemen. It appears that your friend will pull through."  
"How is he?" three voices asked anxiously.  
"Well, it was touch and go throughout surgery. We lost him once on the table, but managed to get his heart started again. He's lucky that we were able to repair his kidney. In fact, he's lucky to be alive. Don't ask me how he managed to stay upright for five miles with an internal injury and grating ribs," the doctor added in disbelief. "Right now we have him on a blood drip, and an IV. We managed to get his fever down, but he is still extremely weak. You'll be able to see him tomorrow, but don't expect him to be awake."  
  
Ow, ow, OW! His ribs hurt. Correction, his whole body hurt. The lightheaded feeling didn't help much either. Cautiously, he cracked open an eye. Bad idea. Ah, there. Someone dimmed the lights for him. Nice of them.  
  
The team anxiously crouched around Face as he showed signs of waking up. Hannibal saw him cringe as he tried to open his eyes. He instructed Murdock to dim the lights. A couple of moments later, two, confused, blue eyes were peeping back at them. Hannibal smiled. Now that Face was awake apologies could be made. Both physical and emotional wounds could begin to heal. It would take some time, but soon things would be back to normal. His team was whole again.  
"Hey Face. Good to have you back," Hannibal softly said.  
Face grinned and hoarsely whispered, "it's good to be back."  
  
The End, La Fini, That's All Folks.   
WOW! You survived through this whole thing!?! Amazing. Please R&R, and tell me if it's too blah, blah, blah, or whatever else is wrong with it. ^^ 


End file.
